For example, a display device including a non-self-luminous display panel such as a display device of a liquid crystal television includes, in general, a backlight unit as a device for illumination. As the backlight unit, there is known a backlight unit including a chassis including a reflection sheet on the display panel side (the front side) and a large number of fluorescent tubes (e.g., a cold cathode tube) arranged on the front side of the chassis (e.g., Patent Document 1). Lamp clips for retaining the fluorescent tubes are attached to the chassis of this backlight unit. Locking portions locked from the rear side to hole edges of locking holes formed in the chassis are provided in the lamp clips. The locking portions of the lamp clips are pressed into the locking holes of the chassis from insertion holes formed in the reflection sheet, elastically deformed in a diameter reducing direction by coming into contact with the locking holes, and elastically returned in a diameter expanding direction when the locking portions passes through the locking holes.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-33962